Archivo:Express Yourself Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Descripción Express Yourself by Madonna is featured in The Power of Madonna, the fifteenth episode of Season One. It is sung by the New Directions Girls. Mercedes, Quinn, Rachel, Santana and Tina have solos. The girls wear corsets with garters while performing the song- very similar to what Madonna wore and on her 1990 Blond Ambition Tour. LYRICS: Rachel: Come on girls, do you believe in love? Cause I got something to say about it And it goes something like this Rachel with New Directions Girls: Don't go for second best baby Put your love to the test Mercedes with New Directions Girls: You know, you know, you've got to Make him express How he feels and maybe then You'll know your love is real Rachel: You don't need diamond rings Or eighteen karat gold Quinn: Fancy cars that Quinn with New Directions Girls: Go very fast you know They never last, no, no Mercedes: What you need is a big strong hand to Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Lift you to your higher ground Mercedes: Make you feel like a queen on a throne make him Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Love you till you can't come down Rachel with New Directions Girls: Don't go for second best baby Put your love to the test Rachel and Mercedes with New Directions Girls: You know, you know, you've got to Make him express How he feels and maybe then You'll know your love is real Tina: Long stem roses are the way to your heart But he needs to start with your head Santana: Satin sheets are Santana with New Directions Girls: Very romantic What happens when you're not in bed Rachel: You deserve the best in life so if the Rachel with New Directions Girls: Time isn't right then move on Rachel: Second best is never enough you'll do Rachel with New Directions Girls: Much better baby on your own Don't go for second best baby Put your love to the test Rachel and Mercedes with New Directions Girls: You know, you know, you've got to Make him express How he feels and maybe then You'll know your love is real New Directions Girls: Express yourself You've got to make him Express himself Rachel with New Directions Girls: Hey, hey, hey, hey So if you want it right now Make him show you how Express what he's got Oh baby ready or not Tina with New Directions Girls: And when you're gone He might regret it Santana and Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Think about the love he once had Tina with New Directions Girls: Try to carry on But he just won't get it Rachel: Heeeey Santana and Mercedes with New Directions Girls: He'll be back on his knees so please New Directions Girls: Don't go for second best Rachel with New Directions Girls: Baby, Put your love to the test You know, you know, you've got to Make him express how he feels (Mercedes: oh oh oh, oh oh oh) And maybe then you'll know your love is real (Santana: Your love is real) Express yourself (Mercedes: Let him know your love is real) New Directions Girls: You've got to make him Express himself (Santana: Baby) Hey, hey, hey, hey Rachel with New Directions Girls: (Mercedes: Put your love to the test) So if you want it right now Make him show you how (Mercedes: Make him express how he feels) Express what he's got Oh baby ready or not Tina: Express yourself Rachel: Express yourself New Directions Girls: (Tina: Oh baby) So if you want it right now Make him show you how (Mercedes: Show you how) Tina: Baby ready or not Mercedes: Express yourself Express yourself oh New Directions Girls: (Santana: You know, you know, you know, you know) So if you want it right now (Tina: Oh you want to express yourself) Make him show you how New Directions Girls: Express yourself. Categoría:Vídeos